Potstickers
by Bleedred
Summary: Romano forgot the ingredients to make the pot-stickers. Requested by Nameru Ja Nai on LJ for the HetaChallenge 2011 Advent Challenge.


Potstickers

by Bleedred (Toilinthefields)

Last updated: December 28th, 2011

Characters: Romano, Hong Kong  
><span>Pairings:<span> None  
><span>Rating:<span> Teen  
><span>Genre:<span> Friendship/Humor  
><span>Warnings:<span> Romano, Hong Kong, fire, swearing, excessive use of the word "like"

Summary: Romano forgot the ingredients to make the potstickers.

A request for Nameru_Ja_Nai on the **hetachallenge** 2011 Advent Challenge

"Do you, like, have everything?" The front door of the house slammed shut as a grumpy Italian with an armload of wood logs walked towards the fireplace in the home he shared with his brother. He dropped the logs next to the person who had interrogated him the second he walked in. He grumbled slightly under his breath before he snapped.

"No! I don't have everything! And that's because of those po...po..."

"Potstickers."

"Yeah, those fucking potsticker things you wanted to make!" Romano looked indignant as he crossed his arms, looking down at his almost hilariously detached friend. Hong Kong merely continued to sit cross-legged in front of the empty fireplace, looking up at Romano with zero perceivable facial expression. Sometimes Romano just had to wonder why they were friends.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, just running around to get ingredients to make Chinese food on Christmas Eve is a fucking nightmare!" He pulled on his hair before looking back towards the front door and pointing a little more energetically than was necessary. "Have you seen those fucking roads?"

Hong Kong tilted his head to the side, exuding supreme indifference. "Not... really, like, I've been here... the entire time.. waiting for you to, like, come back... with food." He picked up one of the smaller logs in one hand and inspected it, turning it this way and that as though it were some sort of valued fruit. Romano sighed, for all he knew, in Hong Kong, it may very well have been. He'd only _some_ of the things they put into their medicinal teas and that was enough to scare him away from traditional Chinese medicine on a permanent basis.

"Like... I don't really think I want to eat this, but, like, I'm getting hungry enough to consider it. I hope your doctors here know how to, like, pull splinters out of intestines... or make me into a termite." Hong Kong set the log down in his lap before grabbing another one.

"I mean... you're supposed to, like, smell like money. Are logs kinda, like, your national delicacy or something? That would explain why, like, no one goes to Sardinia." That blank expression was kind of starting to get on Romano's nerves as Hong Kong mocked him... Or was he being serious? It was so hard to tell and that was incredibly frustrating. He just... had to keep reminding himself that they were friends. He did like spending time with Kong Kong, even when he couldn't exactly understand what was going on in the boy's head.

Romano sighed again, in defeat. True, he had gone to the store after telling Hong Kong that he _was _indeed going to get _food_ and other supplies. He just... only realized on the way through the front door that he'd only gotten some of the supplies and none of the food.

"I'm sorry, I fucking forgot!" he snapped, not thinking, before immediately regretting it and looking down at Hong Kong who was still just... looking at the new log in his hand expectantly. "I mean, I'm sorry, I'll get back in the car and go get the stuff to make your freaking potstickers."

"Mmkay," he said, tossing the log into the empty fireplace before picking up the one he'd laid to rest in his lap. Romano didn't buy any matches or lighter fluid, because he just _knew_ that Hong Kong had the means with him to start a fire anytime anywhere.

The conversation trailed into nothingness as Romano ended up back outside, back in the car, and back on the insane roads with drivers who seemed to get their licenses from Hell.

About an hour and a half later, he managed to get back, narrowly avoiding a couple of collisions and going down less crowded back roads. Unfortunately, he wasn't exactly prepared for what he found upon approaching his house. The first thing he noticed once he turned into the neighborhood was the sirens. Then, he saw the smoke and, as he turned onto his street, firetrucks were positioned in front of his house with a bunch of firemen milling about, having apparently just put out some sort of blaze.

He parked the car on the far side of the street, tripping himself in his panicked escaped from the vehicle to where he found Hong Kong sitting on the side of the road with a blanket around his shoulders and a small cup of what seemed to be hot cocoa. He flailed helplessly on his way there, worried that something absolutely awful happened in his absence and that his friend might be hurt, despite the fact that he was sitting perfectly calmly as he sipped the cocoa.

"HONG KONG!" he squealed before screeching to a halt in front of the Chinese boy, only to fall and land on his face on the pavement.

"Oh, like, hi." Hong Kong sipped once more at his coca as Romano tried to right himself and get back to his feet. He shook his head, thoroughly embarrassed that he'd fallen over.

"You didn't see that!" he said, trying to save face as he grabbed Hong Kong's shoulders, shaking him very slightly. "But that's not the fucking point! ARE YOU OKAY?"

The boy continued sipping his tea. "Yeah, like, I'm completely fine but... the firemen said not to, like, use fireworks to light the fireplace next time. Apparently, it's, like, some kind of bad idea."


End file.
